Untitled Vampire Story Thingie
by Det-chan Himitsu
Summary: Hozzávalók: Darren aki egérrel öl(ne, de nemtud), Steve az elrabolt Vérszipolyok Ura, Larten aki mindig komoly kivéve ha röhögőgörcsöt kap, Kurda a csali és Vancha aki rákattant a "csalira" és ez enyhe shonen aival fűszerezve!


Author's note: Ezt a történetet Vi-chan és én írtuk kettesben mikor unatkoztunk órán, tehát ne várj tőle sokat. Mindenesetre, ha egy jót szeretnél röhögni ajánlom figyelmedbe!

A történet kissé kaotikus mivel néha mindketten mást akarunk, és nincs beleszólásunk abba hogy a másik mit ír. A történetben szereplők közül senkise a miénk, pedig szívesen elfogadnám Kurdát és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Vi-chan örülne Mr. Crepslynek….

Oké, van benne némi shonen ai (Vancha/Kurda) Ha nem tetszik, ne olvasd el!

Én írok normális betűkkel, _Vi-chan pedig dőlttel._

Ja, és az első néhány mondat ne bizonytalanítson el, olvasd csak tovább!

Sz'tem ennyi…On to the story!

Chapter One

Steve lett a Shetétség Ura. Leölte majdnem az összes vámpírt, kivéve azokat akik tetszettek neki (azok mentek a hárembe) Vanchát szépen rendbe hozták (öt óra áztatás, két óra sikálás, fésülködés, ruházkodás és 123 etikaóra) _szóval miután így lecsutakolták, elment a hárembe. Ott kivételes bánásmódban részesedett, ugyanis ő volt a kedvenc…_

_Mindenki azt hitte ő az utolsó vámpír. De nem ő volt._

_Az elhagyatott Vámpírok Hegyében két vámpír lakott még. A napok során rendbe szedték a hegyet, így az most már egy luxusszállodához hasonlított._

Volt ott miden aminek egy embernek (vámpírnak) szüksége van: hifi, plazma Tv, számítógép, PS2 + játékok.

Az egyik épp a Sims2-vel játszott mikor nyílt az ajtó…_és egy vámpír lépett be rajta (így kiderült, hogy 4 vámpír is él) és jelentette a másik kettőnek, hogy ő is itt van és él._

_- Rendben! Ülj le és vedd kezelésbe a plazma tévét! Úgy tudom jó műsor megy! – mondta egy magas, narancssárga hajú, komoly fejű vámpír, aki egy széken ülve nézte a DVD-n menő Underworld című filmet._

'Izé…ok – Kurda (mert hát ő volt az, ki más?) angyalian szőke fejecskéjét Darren (Simses kissrác) felé fordította aki éppen sátánikacajban tört ki.

'Muhahahahaha! Megöltem Stevet! –ordítozta miközben egy halott fehér hajú sims karakterre mutogatott.

'…aha…- Mr. Crepsley Darren háta mögött jelezte Kurdának, hogy az ifjú vámpírherceg már nem igazán komplett.

'Izé…egyébként azért jöttem, hogy segítséget kérjek.

'Mihez?

'Elromlott a konzervnyitóm.

_- Aha, vegyél csak egyet, arra van a konyha! Mutatott jobbra – több közül is választhatsz! De miért nem maradsz itt?_

_Kurda elgondolkodott. Végül is, hónapok óta földbevájt lyukban lakott, maradék konzerves kajákat evett és poshadt vizet ivott. Itt palotában laktak, szakácsok jártak-keltek ( a Vér Őrei átcsaptak szakácsnak) és nem hogy friss vér, de rengeteg pia is volt. Így gondolkodott, majd megszólalt:_

_- Nem, inkább megyek… elvégre én az utolsó vámpír vagyok! – és ördögien kacagva kitáncolt a teremből._

_- Szegény!- legyintett Mr. Crepsley – úgy látszik én csak én maradtam épelméjű! – azzal bekapott ehy marék pattogatott kukoricát._

'Vicceltem! – kiáltotta Kurda és visszabalettozott a konyhába, majd némi pizzával a visszaszökelt a DVD elé.

'Felőlem… - sóhajtotta Mr. Crepsley majd Kurda után ment.

'Ez az! – üvöltötte Darren – Most már hárman vagyunk! Ha egyesítjük erőinket ki tudjuk szabadítani Vanchát! – ezzel bekapcsolt egy elmentett Sims programot – látjátok, már mindent elterveztem előre! – a képernyőn a vérszipolyok főhadiszállása volt látható – amikor Steve éppen uralkodik – kezdte a magyarázkodást Darren. Ekkor megjelent egy Steve nevű karakter egy trónon ülve – mi beosonunk - /klikk-klikk/ a képernyő alján feltűntek a Darren, Larten és Szöszi karakterek.

'Hé, én miért Szöszi néven vagyok? – sértődött meg Kurda.

'Nem mindegy? Ne szakíts félbe! – ordította Darren – 'szal ti megmentitek Vanchát. Addig én pedig – a Darren baba felpofozta a Steve babát – verekszem egyet Stevevel! Aztán… - Darren egy hírtelen begyakorlott mozdulattal befalazta a Steve babát, majd megnyomta az időgyorsító gombot. A Steve karaktermeghalt.

'MWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MEGHALT! –röhögött mániákusan Darren.

'Eh? Larten? –nézett Kurda kérdően Mr. Crepsleyre.

'Ne zavartasd magad...

'De hát zavar!

'NE zavartasd magad…

End Chapter One

Author's note: ez a nyomorult FFnet nem engedi, hogy a párbeszédeknél "-" tegyek csak a döltbetűnél...hát nem genyó? ezért most 'angolosan' ilyen kis ''''' izéket fogok pakolgatni a párbeszédek elejére...remélem nem gond!

És írjatok véleményt! REWIEW! már megy van a 2. fejezet kéziratban és az, hogy milyen gyorsan (esetleg lassan) gépelem be az attól függ, hogy milyen sok REWIWEW-et kapok...csak hármat? Léééégyszi? Csak hármat szeretnék...izé...szeretnénk...

Na, tsa'! Have anice day!


End file.
